Merry Christmas, Darling
by OreAkira
Summary: We had a great time, the party was a blast! And yet…It still feels like there is something missing… it seems so… incomplete. Germancest! slight OC... Merry Christmas Everyone...here is a little gift for ya all ;D... please do R&R despite lame summary OTL


YAY MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! For those who are reading my multi chaptered fanfic (Ignorance Is bliss) do forgive me for I have no updates at the moment... can't think of what to put DX... and ! and! here is my Christmas present for all... thank you to RawrziesDeLoli for your compliment... actually this is my second Christmas fanfic cuz I showed meh first "My Grown Up Christmas List" to rawr and rawr said it was nice... which motivated me to do this! teehee ;D anyway I'm ranting to much...

ENJOY! AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (I'm advanced by 12 hours here ;D)

Song Fic- Please listen to the song Merry Christmas, Darling ;D

* * *

_**Merry Christmas, Darling**_

**Greeting cards have all been sent  
The Christmas rush is through  
**

"Doitsu I've finished all the mails and presents" Feliciano exclaimed, proud of the menial task he has just accomplished. I smiled and took the remaining bags he was carrying.

"Let's go home, Feliciano" He followed me home. It was Christmas already and we just finished giving greeting cards and going for a last minute shopping. We were to meet Kiku and some of our soldiers to celebrate another successful year. We had a great time, the party was a blast! And yet…

**But I still have one wish to make  
A special one for you**

It still feels like there is something missing… it seems so…

… incomplete

**Merry Christmas darling  
We're apart that's true  
But I can dream and in my dreams  
I'm Christmas-ing with you  
**

"_West~ I'm hungry! Let's eat the food already. West~" _

"_Not yet bruder, we still have to wait for Japan and Italy." You went away from the food and started playing your games, albeit still pouting. I sat next to you. _

"_You can eat the pancakes, if you want" I gave a sheepish smile. You looked at me with sheer happiness, your garnet eyes sparkled in delight. I was taken aback by your unforeseen actions, you hugged me._

"_That's why I love you West. Danke~" you tackled me for a mere second. Afterwards, you stride towards the direction of the pancakes, gobbling everything, leaving none for our guests. It was amusing to watch you, you ate as fast as possible like there was no tomorrow. I sat on the couch, as I watched you. I never expected that was the last time I'll see you with me on Christmas_

**Holidays are joyful  
There's always something new  
But every day's a holiday  
When I'm near to you **

"_Oi West! This will look good on Italy don't you think?" you showed me a garment, I observed it intently, it will indeed fit him. _

_We were buying presents, it was fun. All the time I spent with you was fun. No… it's not just fun…it felt as if we were part of a gaiety… it was more than fun._

**The lights on my tree  
I wish you could see  
I wish it every day  
Logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say  
**

The party was over, Italy and Japan has bid their goodbyes. I was left alone in the house. I sat on the couch, reminiscing happy events when I was still with you.

"_West! Don't you dare touch the tree! It's my duty to design it… I said don't fix it!" you would always pout when I tried to arrange the disorganized decors hanging in our Christmas tree. I would always sigh in response, sitting down and watching you put it back to how it originally looked like._

"_Here, some cocoa" you would hand me a cup of hot cocoa every Christmas eve. You would sit down in front of the chimney, trying to warn yourself up. I would always wrap you with a blanket in return. You would grin at me and ask me to sit with you. I, like every Christmas eve, would decline said offer, and you will pout. I would give a jovial laugh._

It was such wonderful memories; I always did things to make you pout. I don't know why but you have enthralled me with your pout. It became an addiction, every Christmas I would do the exact same thing just to make you annoyed, just for you to show that face.

But now, all of those is gone. I no longer bought Christmas presents with a loud and obnoxious brother. There was no longer a person who would offer me hot cocoa on a cold winter day. There was no pout…

…you were not with me…

**That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year, too**

Bruder, how are you? Are you having a merry Christmas? Is everything alright there? Do you miss me like how I miss you? Are you pouting right now because you didn't get what you wanted? Are you alright? There were many questions flowing in my mind, but all in all… All I wanted was not to ask you questions but…

**I've just one wish  
On this Christmas Eve  
I wish I were with you**

…To be with you, even just this Christmas day

**Logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say  
That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year, too  
I've just one wish  
On this Christmas Eve**

I sat on your favorite chair. I looked at the stars above, remembering the good ol' days. I saw a shooting star. I remembered what Italy would tell me about shooting stars, they are able to grant you your wishes, I always thought it was absurd and yet, I closed my eyes and wished. It wouldn't hurt to wish, right?

**I wish I were with you **

I opened my eyes, obviously, nothing changed. The small hope that flickered in me was gone with the wind. Of course it was such preposterous thing, to even think a star could grant me such a selfish wish. It was mad. I knew all that, but I still tried. I had this strong desire -that was stronger than my logical reasoning. I desired to see you again bruder, and it was not granted.

**I wish I were with you  
**

I gave up my hope to see you again. I decided to stand up before any more sweet yet painful memories affect me. I was stoic and still am. I would not be degraded by such nonsensical emotions. I went to the door to close it and retire to the bed.

But before I can accomplish said task, my whole body stopped. I couldn't think, I couldn't talk, I couldn't do anything. There in front of my door was…

"Merry Christmas West"

…you, bruder. In front of my door was the person I wished for.

Without even thinking, I hugged you. I hugged you tightly as if you will vanish if I even let go just for a second. You hugged me back, cooing me.

"Can't get enough of the Awesome me huh West?" You gave your signature grin. Ah you were still the egotistical brother I knew.

I smiled.

"I missed you bruder" tears started falling in my eyes.

"Wha-? West don't be ridiculous! I know I'm awesome and getting far from me is such a sad thing but seriously? West crying? That's just-" you stopped halfway, I looked at you with a questioning look. You sighed.

"I missed you too, West"

I have to thank Italy, who knew it could really happen. I looked at the stars above and smiled.

**Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas – Darling**

"Merry Christmas, West"… you kissed my forehead. I looked at you.

"Ja. Merry Christmas, bruder."

("…West?" you shifted)

("Yes bruder?" I looked at you)

("How do I say this… Um… can we enter the house? I'm freezing cold and well… heh this is so unawesome… can you let go? Its kind off… awkward?" you gave me a sheepish grin. I blinked and remembered that I was still clinging to you. I suddenly let go.)

("Es tur mir leid!" you gave a soft chuckle and nuzzled my hair)


End file.
